Chasing Cars
by StephNexus
Summary: One-Shot, Song-Fic...'Emma had found herself in this situation so many times; she had no idea what to say to him. She had no idea how to express her feelings. Would expressing her feelings f**k things up? Would AJ understand?...'...AJ Styles/OC.


**A/N:**  
Woo, I've finally managed to write an AJ Styles story!  
The lyrics are from the beautiful song _Chasing Cars_ which is performed by Snow Patrol. I do not own them.  
I also do not own AJ Styles :(

Read, review and enjoy!  
Steph, xo.

* * *

_**We'll do it all**_  
_**Everything**_  
_**On our own**_

_**We don't need**_  
_**Anything**_  
_**Or anyone**_

* * *

"_And your winner of the match, and the new Knockout Champion, Gail Kim!"_

Those words, that situation, that result kept playing over and over in her mind, torturing her, eating away at her. This was her one chance. Her one chance to prove to the world that she was ready, that she was the top woman in the division. She wanted that belt more than anything, but it was taken away from her. Taken away from her by a cheating Gail Kim. She sat up in the ring, her eyes stinging with tears of hatred, frustration, sadness. Her tears were not part of the script, but she couldn't help them from falling. What people didn't know, was that if she was to lose this match, she was planning on leaving the company and retiring from the ring. To most people, that would sound silly – she lost a match, so what? She should just get over it, and move on. It just wasn't that simple. She rolled out of the ring and placed her hands on her hips as she walked out of the arena and into the backstage area. She didn't stop for a talk, she didn't even stop for a drink – she just wanted to get out of there; she didn't belong here like she thought she had. She was quick to change, and even more quick to get out of there. Tomorrow, she would speak to Dixie and ask for her release from the company. After sorting out an arrangement for a taxi, she was told she had to wait at least forty-five minutes – the city was fairly busy tonight, with various bands playing in town as well as the current TNA PPV event that was still being filmed live. After walking towards the park little over five minutes away, she dropped down onto the grass with a small sigh. She had no idea what she would do once she had retired from the ring. Perhaps she could use her degree in sociology?

"Emma?"

Hearing that southern accent, she knew exactly who it was; it was her best friend of twelve years.

"Hey."

"Why are you crying? You just had one of the best matches of your career!"

"It's not enough though, is it, AJ?" Emma softly said, her eyes welling up with tears. AJ dropped himself beside her, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder, "of course it's enough. You of all people should know that."

Emma shook her head, "it's not enough, AJ. I've tried my best to come out on top, and I haven't made it. Match after match, injury after injury and I've still yet to make it on top. I don't know how much I've got left in me and I give up. I've got nothing to keep me here anymore."

"What do you mean?" AJ asked, his eyes narrowing towards her in confusion. She swallowed the small lump that had formed in her throat, "I want to leave."

"Leave TNA?"

"No, AJ," she said, shaking her head. "I want to leave America."

"But you always said we'd be together, Emma. We made a promise that we'll stick together as best friends no matter what. If things get hard, we help each other out. We don't need anything else but each other, and if you leave America, what will happen to that promise?"

Emma shook her head; she hadn't thought about that. Nor had she actually thought about how it would feel to leave AJ behind. He was her best friend, her shoulder to cry on, her bag to punch when she was angry. Perhaps she just wanted some time away; a few months away from the ring to clear her mind? She needed to do something, that was certain. Staying here would do her no good whatsoever. They both sat in silence, and memories flooded back into Emma's mind.

.

.

.

"_Why are you crying?" AJ asked towards the young girl before him; he had no idea who she was, but he knew that she needed help. The girl wiped away her tears and shook her head, "it's nothing."_

"_Are you sure? I can try and help if you want?"_

"_Nah, I don't wanna waste your time," she replied, a low, forced chuckle escaped her lips. _

"_You wouldn't be wasting my time, at all," he insisted. "Oh, how rude of me. I'm AJ."_

_She smiled a little towards him, "I'm Emma." _

"_Well, Emma, you should stop crying because I reckon you have a beautiful smile."_

_Emma couldn't help but to smile at his comment, and AJ nodded his head, "and I'm right! You **do** have a beautiful smile. Now, are you going to tell me what's up so I can help you out?"_

_Emma nodded, and she began to tell him what had got her so upset._

.

.

.

_Emma let out a small sigh as she wrapped her arms around AJ; she knew that no good would come out from that relationship, but he was determined to make it work. It was clear as day that he loved her, but Emma knew she didn't love him; she loved his money and his fame. _

"_Come on, Jay," she whispered softly. "She isn't worth this at all. We all know you can do better than her."_

_AJ said nothing, but he tightened his grip on Emma; he didn't want to let go of her right now. They both stood in silence as they embraced; neither of them caring about the looks they were getting from the people passing by. AJ was hurt right now, which meant Emma was just as hurt. After what felt like forever, AJ pulled away slightly and looked Emma in the eyes, "you're the only person, Em. As long as I've got you, then everyone else can just get lost."_

"_You'll always have me, AJ. Hey, we've been best friends for years. It's going to take a lot to get me away from you now."_

* * *

_**If I lay here**_  
_**If I just lay here**_  
_**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**_

* * *

"You should just forget about everything right now, Em. Come tomorrow, you'll be more than ready to come back and put up another fight for the belt."

"I don't wanna talk about this anymore," she mumbled; AJ didn't seem to understand how she was feeling. AJ shook his head a little, he wanted to talk about this. Hell, he needed to talk about this; there was no way he was going to lose his best friend simply because she was upset about losing a match. Emma sighed a little as she laid back onto the grass, there was so much she needed to tell AJ. There was so much that could easily ruin their friendship. Deciding to lay back too, AJ smiled as Emma turned to face him, her dark brown hair falling over her face. Turning on to his side, the two of them just looked towards each other, like they had done so many times before.

.

.

.

"_What the fuck did you do that for, AJ? I can't fucking believe you would do that! You knew how much I liked him, you knew that I thought the world of him!" Emma shouted, rage dripping from each and every word. AJ shook his head calmly, "you don't understand, girl. He was using you. Hell, he's been using you since day one. What sort of best friend allows that to happen? He needed to be taught a lesson, and I was the one to do that."_

_Emma ran a hand through her hair in exasperation; she didn't want it to be true, but dammit, it was. AJ scooted towards her, wrapping an arm his best friend. Just like she had done so many times before, she cried into his chest; her tears soaking his shirt. AJ whispered soothing words into her ear as his hand stroked her hair comfortingly. Slowly, he laid back, bringing the female down with him and they stayed together like that for hours. _

"_I'm sorry," she whispered ever so quietly. AJ dismissed her apology, "you have nothing to be sorry about. We all make mistakes."_

* * *

_**I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel**_

* * *

Emma had found herself in this situation so many times; she had no idea what to say to him. She had no idea how to express her feelings. Would expressing her feelings fuck things up? Would AJ understand?

"What are you thinking, Em?" AJ asked, his southern accent as thick as ever. Emma just shrugged, "nothing."

"Em, I've seen that look in your eyes before. I know you're not thinking about 'nothing'," AJ said, somewhat sternly. Once again, she shrugged. She had wanted to avoid this sort of situation at all costs, but somehow, it's crept back into her life. It was really all or nothing. She would either tell him exactly how she feels, how she's always felt or she would tell him nothing at all. If she did decide on the former, how would she even start to tell him? She's tried so many damn times before.

.

.

.

"_AJ," Emma whispered as she lightly prodded her best friend on the arm. He mumbled, what Emma recognised as 'what?'_

"_Can I talk to you?"_

"_You know you can always talk to me..."_

"_It's about...uhm...my feelings...I, I–"_

_AJ sat up, a light smirk on his features, "you like someone, don't you?"_

_Emma nodded, "I do."_

"_Who is the lucky fella?"_

_**You. **_

"_Uhm..." Emma muttered. She was so prepared to tell him the truth, but as always, she chickened out. She was scared of his reaction. "You don't know him."_

"_Oh. That's a shame. What's his name?"_

"_Uhm...J...John."_

"_John? It's not John Cena is it? Damn, you're leaving me for WWE, aren't you?" AJ joked, his lips curled into a cheeky smile._

_Emma shook her head, mumbling, "you know I'd never leave you."_

"_Good, best friends need to stick together," AJ replied as he laid back into bed. Emma nodded, somewhat disappointingly; she never was going to be able to tell him exactly how she feels and has felt for the past few months._

* * *

_**Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough**_

* * *

After lying in what was rapidly becoming an awkward silence, Emma chewed her lip as she was reminded of what was currently happening in AJ's world. "AJ?"

"Yeah?"

"What's happening between you and Dixie?"

AJ shook his head a little; it was clear to Emma that he was fed up of being asked the same question over and over again. "Nothing."

"So, how come Daniels has got all that...evidence?"

"It's all been blown out of proportion. Dixie and I are close, I'm not going to deny that, but nothing like that has happened. She's just...she's helped me a lot recently."

"Why haven't I been the one to help you?"

"Because...sometimes I feel like I annoy you, Em. Sometimes I feel as if I rely on you too much."

"You do annoy me, AJ, but that's normal," Emma told him. "I'd be way more worried if we never annoyed each other. And you don't rely on me too much, AJ. I just, I like to know how you're feeling, you know?"

"So why can't you tell me how _you're_ feeling?"

"Because..." that question, and point had her stumped. "Because how I'm feeling...is...unexplainable."

"Try to explain," AJ said, his voice soft yet desperate. Emma shook her head slowly, she had tried to explain but fell short each time. She had tried to ignore these feelings, but they just wouldn't go away. She didn't feel that telling that she loved him would be enough – to start with, they had expressed their love together so many times before. Of course, it wasn't in the way that she wanted, but what could she do?

.

.

.

"_You know I love you, don't you Emma?"_

"_What?" Emma mumbled, her hopes slowly rising. AJ smiled, "I said I love you, girl. I have no idea what I would do without you. You're my best friend, and I really love you."_

"_Oh," Emma muttered, a little disappointed in the context. "I, I love you too."_

* * *

_**Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life**_

* * *

"I can't explain," she finally said as she bit her lip softly.

"What is it you're hiding, Em? Because it's really beginning to piss me off."

"I, I..." she trailed off as she looked into his eyes. She saw the pain, the hurt and the frustration and she didn't blame him. "Okay. Fine. I have something really important to tell you, AJ. I have no idea how you'll take it. I have no idea how much it'll fuck things up for us, but if I keep it in any longer, I'll end up exploding or something."

"Okay, shoot."

"I, I believe that as you grow older, you have to forget some things you've been told...and once, someone told me that if you fell in love with your best friend, you shouldn't tell them, because it'll completely fuck things up between the two of you. I've tried to hide my feelings, I've tried to ignore them. Hell, I've tried to convince myself that I shouldn't like you in the way that I do, but I just can't help it..."

"Wait...you love me?"

"I don't love you, I'm _in love_ with you."

"Wow..." was all AJ could say. Emma knew that probably wasn't a good thing.

"I, I guess I shouldn't have bothered with telling you, huh?"

"Is this why you want to leave?"

"I guess."

"Well, please don't leave..."

* * *

_**Let's waste time**_  
_**Chasing cars**_  
_**Around our heads**_

_**I need your grace**_  
_**To remind me**_  
_**To find my own**_

* * *

"What?"

"I said please don't leave, Emma. If you leave now, then we'll never know, will we? I need you just as much as you need me. Why have you been so scared to tell me?"

"I didn't want to waste your time," she mumbled.

"You never waste my time, Emma. You know that."

"I was scared you would blow me off, tell me that we're just friends and that we should stay that way. I didn't want to ruin things between us–"

"Yet you thought leaving America wouldn't ruin things?" AJ asked, his voice a little harsher than intended. Emma shook her head, "I was scared, AJ! I didn't know what to do about my feelings."

"You should have told me," AJ said quietly. Emma shook her head again, "do you think it's easy to tell your best friend of twelve years that you're in love with them?"

"I'm not say it's easy, Em! God, I know it must be hard for you but for weeks you've been so damn distant and I was scared, scared that I was losing you. I thought my best friend was getting bored of me. I didn't know what to do, but if you just told me, things would have worked out different."

Emma wiped at her eyes furiously, she hated crying in front of anyone, let alone AJ. AJ pulled her close to him, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. He planted a soft kiss to her head as he rocked her back and forth soothingly.

"I'm sorry..." she mumbled into his chest.

* * *

**_All that I am_**  
**_All that I ever was_**  
**_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_**

**_I don't know where_**  
**_Confused about how as well_**  
**_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_**

* * *

AJ lightly pushed her back so he could look her in the eyes; her bright blue eyes were so beautiful, but at that moment, they looked lost. AJ used the ball of his thumb to wipe away the single tear that was falling, and Emma felt the heat rise in her cheeks under his touch. His sweet, gentle touch.

"Emma, you should stop crying because I reckon you have a beautiful smile," AJ smiled; he could remember that night as well? Emma felt her heart flutter as she smiled. "Oh, look, I am right! You _do_ have a beautiful smile."

"You remember that night?"

"Of course I do," AJ replied as he played with a strand of her hair. "That was the first night I met you, and that was the beginning of our friendship."

"I miss those times," Emma commented quietly.

"We still have those times," AJ replied, his eyes narrowed together a little. Emma shook her head, "it's not the same. We never have much time together anymore."

"So, let's change that, seeing as you're not moving away anymore."

"But I need to move away, to get over you–"

Before Emma could finish her sentence, AJ crashed his lips against hers. And there it was. That spark. Emma immediately knew that her love for AJ was irreplaceable; she loved him, and that was that. She couldn't move away; her heart wouldn't allow it. AJ pulled away smiling as he pressed his forehead against hers, "I love you, Emma."

"You mean that?"

"I promise you that I do mean it."

"I love you too, AJ."

AJ laid back onto the grass and Emma laid back too, cuddling up beside him. They had been in this position so many times before, but this time, it was different. This time, they had confessed their love and was going to spend the rest of their life together. As a couple. Right now, Emma wanted nothing more than to stay cuddled up to him, forgetting the world surrounding them. She couldn't be happier.

* * *

**_If I lay here_**  
**_If I just lay here_**  
**_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_**

* * *

The end :).


End file.
